


Sonic drabbles collection

by Eshisakka



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, All fluff up in here, Basically me just writing whatever idea I want, Candy, Characters play D&D, Comedy, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, D&D, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by prompts, M/M, Might be OOC, Multi, No angst in my neighbourhood no sir, Nonconsistent updates, One Shot Collection, Random references, Random references that are not explained, Self-Indulgent, Shenanigans, Well... at least, headcanons, not yet, one shots, prompts, rare ships, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshisakka/pseuds/Eshisakka
Summary: A drabble and short oneshot collection focused on Sonic pairings, romantic or not, popular or rare. Most are inspired by prompts found online. Either way, I just wanted to explore relationships between these characters, and it's all very random and very self indulgent, so, consider yourself warned. In any way, thank you very much if you decide reading this is worth your time <3





	1. Jet & Sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet is trying. He's trying his best. Sonic is also trying his best, but his best currently looks strange from an outside view. Nonetheless, it should be respected. So, Jet does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/149192664447/i-went-to-water-my-plants-on-the-balcony-and  
> ("I went to water my plants on the balcony and you’re on yours with a tinfoil hat what the hell are you doing AU")  
> I just really like Jet and Sonic's friendship guys... tho that mostly has to do with the amazing fanfic "Hero" by Kymma Raven on ffn (https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10993804/1/Hero) which has been a huge influence and inspiration for me since childhood so... if the characters seem OOC, you have her to blame. (jk, Kymma is an amazing author and person)  
> Anyways, without further ado, here's the chapter ^^

Jet hurried to the balcony with a watering can in his hands. Amy had gone on a trip with Tails and some others to Disneyland, and she had asked him to water her balcony garden for her during that, but he, the dunce he was, completely forgot about it until now and she was supposed to be back tonight, so he’s just praying nothing has died and that the soil being wet would be enough to make her hopefully not notice and not kill him. Thankfully tho, when he looked around the various flowers, none seemed to be in critical condition, so he allowed the image of the pink hedgehog’s furious face and heavy hammer wash away from his mind with a sigh, and started going around the balcony’s railing where the plants were set up and watered one after another.

However, he paused his mundane task when something flashed in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see… Sonic standing on another balcony, arms raised to the sky, a shiny tinfoil hat on his spiky head.

“Dude. What on Mobius are you doing.”

When Sonic turned to face him his expression was of tired defeat. “I sacrificed myself to end the Knuckles situation.”

Understanding dawned in Jets eyes. He nodded in sympathy, then continued on watering the plants while Sonic turned his attention back to the sky and closed his eyes, arms wide and heart full of regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the Knuckles situation is, well... you're not getting an answer to that. I'm just gonna keep on repeatedly referencing it until it becomes an unexplained inside joke. :'> Anyways, sorry if I don't reply, I still read every comment and I appreciate the heck out of them. In fact, I appreciate every kind of feedback and support. So, thank you. <3


	2. Sonic & Silver & Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver ropes Sonic and Shadow into playing D&D with him. It turns out being not as bad as everyone thought such idea would turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a prompt I randomly saw about your polyam ship playing D&D that inspired me of making this, but it didn't end up relating that much to the prompt in the end, so... plus I can't really find the post anymore ;v; sorry
> 
> Anyways, you could see this chapter as both romantic or platonic, tho there's some slight implications that lean this towards the romantic side, but they're easy enough to dismiss if you like to see these three as brothers or friends more than anything.   
> Personally, I just wanted to write this polyship and explore how they interact, plus I've been trying to learn how to play DnD, so... this happened. Yeah. I hope this is adequate.

“alright, screw it…” Shadow sighed and resigned before he turned approximately 105 degrees to the left and jumped out a window. “Where do we start.”

Silver’s lowered ears instantly raised as he beamed at him, D&D guides and sheets still hugged to his chest. The sight was almost enough to make Shadow okay with this. Almost.

“Okay, so, first, uh, we have to make… ah, wait, first, what kind of game do you guys want to even play?” when neither Shadow nor Sonic seemed to be in the clear of the question still, Silver elaborated. “I mean, like, what sorts of things would you like to do more on this campaign? Fight enemies? Uh, delve into a deep story? Or just, if you really want to, we could also do like a very not-serious game and put like, Kylo Ren in or something-“

“Wait, I can play as Kylo Ren?!” Shadow butted in, and excited twinkle in his eyes. Silver offered a doubtful smile. “I mean, anything’s really possible, so technically yeah, if-“

“Wait, the fighting enemies part sounded cool, the story, too, can we rather do that?”

Shadow glanced at Sonic. “If anythings possible, then we can do all of that while also playing as Kylo Ren, so I don’t see why we have to choose.” He turned back to Silver. “Right?”

“Um.” Silver looked down at his blank character sheets. “I mean, uh, we can definitely do that, but also, character- creating your own unique character can be also very fun and is actually kind of a- one of the more, uh, integral parts of dnd, or at least, with how I played it as a kid, with uh, with Blaze, too, and others, before we had to fight all the time and…” his voice trailed of gradually, his expression dimming.

Sonic and Shadow shared glances. Silver put on a smile again. “I mean, that- we can definitely do as you said tho! I- we can do any sort of situations, as long as it’s enjoyable, uh, it’s a wi-“

“How do we start...” Shadow interrupted.

“With making a character.” Sonic finished.

Silver stared between them for a prolonged moment. His ears lowered. “Oh, c’mon guys, now you’re just humoring me…”

“perhaps” shadow quietly replied with a shrug.

“But you really don’t have to, you really can do anything you want, I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have went all sad and stuff on you both-“

“Silver.” Sonic put a gentle hand to the hedgehog’s head. “it’s okay. Creating our entirely own characters sounds great. Don’t worry about ‘pressuring us’, that’s nonsense. And anyways, any chance you manage to pressure the stubborn baby here into doing something, is not a chance you should be wasting. Just saying.”

Shadow closed his eyes, willing his expression to be neutral, unlike Sonic’s, who’s slightly smirking. Probably chuckling inside. The bastard. “it’s true.”

Silver seemed hesitant for a second longer before gratitude washed over his expression instead and he looked at the other two hedgehogs, smile again resurfacing, a smile that, thankfully, was genuine. “Thank you.”

Sonic caught up to the idea that this wasn’t just about the character creation thing but also just them even agreeing to playing with him. Sonic wasn’t a patient person, so playing such a complicated game seems daunting. But if it made Silver happy, he wouldn’t pass it. Shadows thought process was similar, and he nodded in response at the same time Sonic gave the silver hedgehog a thumbs up.

Silver grinned once more, then let his materials telekineticly float to the ground and willed a book to open as a few blank sheets floated to each of the other hedgehogs. “Alright, so, I think we best first choose the race your character will be. I’m gonna describe some that you can chose from, and, while- uh, in the meanwhile, try to think of a general idea for your character and stuff…”

A few minutes went by with Silver explaining, and as one should note, explaining rather excitedly, which was just adorable to watch, and Sonic and Shadow sitting surprisingly obediently. Sonic mulled over his options for a second more before speaking up, breaking the thoughtful silence that has settled. “Y’know, tiefling and dragonborn both sound equally cool to me…”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Shadow added immideately.

Sonic glanced at him. “Alright… but then like… who takes which?”

“I don’t know. Like already said, either is good.”

Silver looked between them, humming thoughtfully before floating a blank printing paper to himself and tearing 2 pieces out. He then uncapped a pen with his teeth and wrote a single word on both pieces before folding them over 3 times. After that, he briefly floated candy out of a bowl nearby to empty it and put the folded pieces inside. Sonic snatched an apple flavored candy out of the air and popped it into his mouth while Silver shuffled the options.

When presented with the bowl, Shadow took one folded piece of paper, as well as one caramel candy out of the air, and unfolded and read the word on the paper out loud. “Dragonborn.” He paused before setting the paper down and closing his eyes. “Cool.”

Sonic snorted lightly. “Alright. Guess that leaves my character to be a tiefling, huh? Rad.”

“I don’t want to hear the r word ever in my life again.”

“oh, shut up.”

“is this because of the last week’s Knuckles situation?” Silver piped up. Both hedgehogs stared at him in return. “Understandable.”

“have a great day.” Sonic finished. Shadow flashed a smile. Silver put the candy back in the snack bowl, save for a banana one, which he floated into his mouth.

The next hour and a half was spent by Silver continuing to explain mechanics, classes and everything of the like, everyone discussing/arguing over ideas, Shadow and Sonic writing things down with a slight uncharacteristic hesitancy, and all of them continuing to munch on candy. Eventually tho, the calm environment somehow evolved into chaos as either Sonic or Shadow started a food fight with the left over sweets, Silver having no choice but to join. He wasn’t taken back in the slightest, however. Peace and patience never lasted that long in this household, afterall. So, for now, he just allowed himself to grin as he shot a candy right in the middle of Sonics forehead, causing the blue hedgehog to actually almost fall. The sound of Sonic complaining about how Silver was cheating by using telekinesis could be heard outside the house’s walls, just as much as the howl of laughter Shadow burst into. It was days like these, that made Silver realise that he wouldn’t take back a single thing that has led him this far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's obsession with Kylo Ren is something I picked up/referenced from SonicSong182's YouTube series 'ask the sonic heroes', which is absolutely fantastic and worth checking out if you haven't already!  
> Anyways, hope you have a lovely day, bye! <3


End file.
